<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach For The Stars by Selenic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731923">Reach For The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic'>Selenic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Pilots, Space Flight, Space Shuttle Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John always dreamed of reaching the stars. Rodney gave him the change to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Romancing McShep</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reach For The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts">respoftw</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738955">Reach For The Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw">respoftw</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my art entry for Romancing McShep 2021. While I was going through screencaps looking for inspiration, one image of John in a spacesuit struck me, and an idea was born about a test pilot wanting to go to space, the space shuttle program, and a certain scientist who worked there :)</p><p>I was very happy that my art got chosen by respoftw, and she wrote me such a wonderful story that brought the different pieces of the art to life. I couldn't be happier about it ^_^ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738955">Please go and read the story and leave respoftw lots of love for her work!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="enlarged">Reach For The Stars</p><p>
<a href="https://media.nimbus.fi/anne/images/Fanart_other/SGA/RomancingMcShep2021_full.jpg"></a></p><p>(Click the image to see a larger version.)</p><p>The main point is the image of John in the orange space suit, as that was the inspiration. What drew me to the image was the way he looks upwards towards something, and feels like he's ready to go on an grand adventure :)</p><p>The launch in the background is of space shuttle Atlantis, of course :) The text layer is from the actual <a href="https://science.ksc.nasa.gov/shuttle/countdown/count.html">space shuttle launch countdown sequence</a>. I wanted the background to show the aim for John, to reach for the stars, launch into space. I added John and Rodney there too, because of course I had to ^_^ And some stars, naturally!</p><p>For the smaller image sections I wanted to show a few hints of John and Rodney, John as a pilot, Rodney as a scientist/engineer, and then the both of them together working on getting John into space, a pic that also has an air of tension, because space flight for sure is rocket science, and things can go wrong, before the eventual happy ending ;)</p><p>I did not try to make everything seem historically accurate to the space shuttle launches, but went more for the mood. I just wanted the art to be a source of inspiration to the author, and not limit their imagination :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738955">Reach For The Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw">respoftw</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>